Pipocas com manteiga
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Naquela noite, Harry aprendeu que o que acontece no escurinho do cinema, fica no escurinho do cinema.


**Disclaimer, capas e afins: **Vide profile.

**N.A: **Fic escrita para o challenge de POs do Not at Last Resort, com menção honrosa. Obrigada à Mi pelo challenge proposto e à Kakazinha por ser a fonte de inspiração e ter aprovado a história (por motivos óbvios. hahaha)  
Obrigada à Nikari por betar! Kakazinha, considere um presente de despedida de solteira adiantado. rsrs

Pois é, não posso dizer que essa fic é canon, ou pelo menos não posso dizer que realmente aconteceu, mas vamos à premissa do "e se..." Pois bem, e se Harry e Ginny brigassem e de repente Harry se sentisse tentado por outra pessoa? Eis a resposta abaixo.

* * *

**Pipocas com manteiga**

Definitivamente naquela semana a vida de Harry parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo. Crise no trabalho, crise no namoro... Ficar na casa dos Weasley não era a melhor opção no momento, e se fosse conversar com Hermione, com certeza ouviria um sermão – seja lá do que ela fosse acusá-lo por ter "magoado Gina ao se esquecer do aniversário de namoro", ou algo assim.

Ao sair do Ministério naquela sexta-feira, decidiu caminhar pela Londres trouxa e ver o movimento. Em cada canto via pessoas correndo para chegar em casa, correndo para se encontrar com amigos, casais de mãos dadas quase saltitando de tanta felicidade. O clima parecia propício para uma reconciliação, mas conhecendo a fúria de Gina, Harry resolveu dar mais algumas horas.

Algumas horas que ele teria que preencher de alguma forma, pois não tinha mais nada para fazer.

Caminhando em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, agora com Hannah Abbott no comando, Harry se deparou com um cinema. Ele observou as propagandas, eram dois filmes em cartaz: "E o vento levou" (um clássico!) e "Explosão máxima". Coçando o queixo com uma das mãos, ele pensou que talvez fosse uma boa idéia.

Desde criança, Harry só foi ao cinema uma vez, quando Duda insistiu com os pais que queria assistir a um filme de terror, e que Harry conseguiu ir por não terem ninguém para cuidar dele – a Sra Figg estava de cama na época. O problema foi que Duda gritou o filme inteiro, impossibilitando Harry de ouvir um diálogo, ou de ver, pois o primo havia derrubado o refrigerante na cabeça de Harry – fato que ele suspeitava, por incrível que pareça, que tenha sido acidental, visto que Duda tinha engasgado com a pipoca e se desesperado com o quase sufocamento.

Rindo da lembrança do primo mais roxo do que conseguia imaginar, Harry foi para a fila, queria assistir ao filme de aventura. Tinha impressão que o outro filme pudesse ajudar na reconciliação com Gina, mas seu espírito aventureiro o chamava para um filme de ação.

Afinal, ele poderia convidar Gina para assistir ao outro filme ou ele poderia alugar o DVD, talvez fosse mais romântico assistir no sofá da sala, sem olhares dos curiosos... Se bem que Ron ainda podia aparecer do nada, como sempre...

Ainda na fila para o ingresso, ele viu um casal discutir mais à frente. O rapaz de repente fez um gesto, dando um basta na discussão e saiu da fila, deixando a garota sozinha, à beira das lágrimas pela vergonha que estava passando.

Ela olhou para todos os lados, sem graça, e decidiu seguir na fila, tentando segurar o choro, Harry percebeu. Ela logo comprou o próprio ingresso e entrou, fazendo o rapaz quase se esquecer do ocorrido.

Ao entrar na sala de cinema, Harry percebeu que, mesmo sendo um filme de aventura, havia vários casais na sala, o que o deixou chateado. Outro detalhe que ele percebeu foi a pipoca. Não que fosse um grande fã de pipoca, mas o cheiro era inebriante, e ele estava faminto.

Praguejou ao deixar seu assento tão bem escolhido para se dirigir ao balcão de pipocas. Porém, quando se aproximava da fila (muitas filas, nenhuma praticidade), uma pessoa veio em sua direção, rápido demais para ele desviar e os dois foram direto para o chão, com direito a balde de pipoca na cabeça de Harry.

Pronto para xingar quem quer que fosse, ele tirou o balde da cabeça – a pipoca ainda por cima era com manteiga – e encarou a pessoa desastrada, se deparando com a jovem que havia brigado com o namorado na fila.

– Ah... Desculpa – apesar de usar óculos, era possível perceber os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes.

– Tudo bem – Harry se limitou a responder, se levantando, os óculos embaçados pela quentura da pipoca. Sua cabeça estava toda lambuzada de pipoca amanteigada, o que o fez pensar que era pipoca suficiente para uma noite.

– Eu... Eu ajudo – ela começou a espanar a pipoca de modo incômodo para Harry, pegando os grãos que estavam em sua cabeça, grudados pela manteiga. – Olha, desculpa mesmo, eu não enxerguei e...

– Eu já entendi – ele respondeu em tom seco e provavelmente com uma cara nada amigável, porque no instante seguinte, a moça começou a soluçar baixinho.

– Que droga... – ela dizia, choramingando – Eu sou mesmo um desastre... ambulante... – então a expressão dela se tornou mais dura – Mas se ele gostasse mesmo de mim, tinha que gostar como eu sou, ora bolas, carambolas! Aquele... Aquele...

Harry a encarava, levemente assustado, ou apenas confuso. Nem ele saberia dizer. Decidiu dar uma desculpa e escapar para o banheiro mais próximo, para se limpar.

– Olha... Dá licença...

– NÃO! MOÇO, ESPERA! – ela gritou, apontando para ele. Harry sentiu o rosto ficar em brasa, principalmente porque todos olharam curiosos – Eu te devo uma pipoca!

– O que? Não, tudo bem. Afinal, a pipoca que foi pro chão foi a sua e...

– Tem razão... – ela ponderou, olhando para o chão cheio de pipoca e novamente encarou Harry, apontando novamente o dedo para ele – Então... VOCÊ ME DEVE UMA PIPOCA!

– O QUÊ? – Harry gritou de volta, já arrependido de ter entrado naquele cinema.

– É sim… É… - ela abaixou o dedo e fitou o chão novamente – Não, esquece… É que… Bom, deixa pra lá, desculpa ter te sujado… - ela se virou em direção à fila, mas ao abrir a carteira (ainda segurando o balde de pipoca vazio), fechou os olhos de exasperação – Não acredito que fiquei sem dinheiro… - disse, caminhando agora para a sala de cinema, falando sozinha – Que porcaria de sexta-feira, sem namorado e agora… sem pipoca…

Ao observar a cena, Harry pensou que seria tudo muito trágico, não fosse pela trilha de pipoca que a jovem deixava ao caminhar. Ele suspirou resignado, afinal de contas, era culpa dele que ela não tinha mais pipoca.

– Escuta, moça! Eu posso comprar mais pipoca, se quiser. – ele ainda não tinha certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Ela se voltou para encará-lo e deu uma olhada de cima abaixo para o rapaz, o que incomodou Harry um pouco. Em seguida, sorriu, com olhos arregalados, parecendo criança.

– Sério?

– Hm… Sério, eu só preciso me limpar. Já volto.

– Certo, eu espero aqui, então! – ela foi para a fila, agora nada parecida com a garota triste e quase em prantos de momentos atrás.

No banheiro, Harry se limitou a entrar em um dos boxes e apontar a varinha para si, murmurando um "limpar!". Ao se olhar no espelho, não havia sinal de pipoca ou manteiga no cabelo ou roupa.

Ao se aproximar da fila, ele observou melhor a jovem que o aguardava. "Até que é bonita", pensou, reparando no cabelo preto ondulado, e as bochechas rosadas. Reparou também em outros detalhes, mas desviou logo o pensamento, imaginando que era efeito de "uma semana de seca".

– Nossa, como você conseguiu limpar o seu cabelo assim, a seco? – ela perguntou, assim que ele se juntou a ela na fila.

– Bem... Sabe aquelas máquinas de ar quente para secar as mãos? – Harry respondeu, sem graça.

– Ahn. – Ela o olhou, curiosa. Harry cogitou que ela pensava que ele era louco e que provavelmente pegaria a pipoca e sumiria – Meu nome é Karen. E o seu?

– Harry.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry! – ela apertou a mão dele com força – Estou aqui em Londres de férias com... Enfim, estou aqui em Londres de férias! Você mora aqui, não é? Bem que eu percebi, vocês britânicos são tão discretos...

– Alguns nem tanto. – Harry riu, imaginando o que ela faria se soubesse que os bruxos nunca conseguem ser tão discretos na frente dos trouxas, exceto os nascidos em famílias trouxas. – Você é da onde?

Mas ela não escutou a pergunta, pois o atendente perguntou o pedido.

– Um balde de pipocas grande, com manteiga, por favor – ela disse, prontamente. E se voltou para Harry – Pensando bem, melhor pedir logo dois, você vai querer pipoca também, não é?

Harry assentiu e pediu também um refrigerante. Assim que saíram da fila, Karen com um sorriso radiante, na opinião de Harry, eles caminharam em direção às duas salas de cinema, parando entre as duas. Ele decidiu se despedir, presumindo que ela fosse assistir ao filme romântico.

– Eu vou para este filme – disse Harry, indicando a sala do filme Explosão Máxima.

– Eu também! – ela disse, ainda sorrindo. – Prefiro ação à romance, além do mais, já assisti o outro.

Os dois continuaram parados, um de frente para o outro, sem saber o que dizer ou como se despedir. Harry percebeu que Karen parecia querer falar algo, então ele entendeu e tomou a iniciativa.

– Er... Faz tempo que não venho ao cinema, então... Quer sentar ao meu lado?

Ela sorriu e seu rosto ficou um pouco mais rosado do que estava.

– Eu aceito. Para falar a verdade, não gosto de ir ao cinema sozinha, é estranho.

Os dois entraram e conseguiram dois bons lugares, não tanto quanto o primeiro que Harry escolhera, mas tinha uma ótima visão. Os trailers já haviam começado, visto a demora dos dois na fila.

– Sabe, eu gosto de assistir os trailers, aí posso escolher que filme vou assistir quando entrar em cartaz. – Karen comentou, os dois saboreando a pipoca.

– Uhum – Harry se limitou a responder; assistir trailers ou não geralmente não fazia muita diferença para ele. Ela continuou:

– Mas odeio aqueles avisos chatos, claro que são necessários, sabe, aquela coisa da brigada de incêndio, do celular, porque sempre tem um que esquece de desligar o celular e isso enche o saco quando estamos no cinema. Sabe o que parece? Aquele vizinho chato, ou sobrinho chato, que sempre te interrompe quando você está namorando no maior bem bom e... – ela percebeu o que acabara de falar e se sentiu constrangida.

– Eu sei bem o que quer dizer – disse Harry, solidário. A lembrança de um afilhado de cabelos coloridos e um (ex?-) futuro cunhado se fez presente.

Ele pôde perceber que ela sorriu, tímida. Pensando bem, Harry não a achava de forma alguma tímida, mas o sorriso dela era muito cativante, seja discreto ou radiante, como há pouco.

O filme começou e logo Harry descobriu que se tratava daqueles filmes de ação onde sempre existe uma dupla de policiais e que um deles, além de se apaixonar pela irmã do parceiro, ainda ri dos perigos que enfrenta. De certo modo, Harry sentiu uma familiaridade naquele enredo.

Karen ria abertamente das cenas cômicas, assim como se assustava nas cenas de ação mais impactantes, Harry a observava de vez em quando, pensando se era certo o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Com certeza, ele ainda gostava de Gina, mas era um ser humano como qualquer outro e não podia negar que se sentiu atraído e porque não dizer encantado por aquela garota, que há pouco também estava acompanhada.

As pipocas não foram esquecidas, claro. Harry se surpreendeu ao constatar que suas pipocas logo chegaram ao fim, a despeito do episódio da fila. Pelo visto, ele estava com mais fome do que acreditava. Karen foi solícita ao oferecer o próprio balde, que ele aceitou, um pouco sem graça.

Vez ou outra as mãos se encontravam na tentativa de pegar as pipocas, e se recolhiam ao mesmo tempo, deixando ambos constrangidos.

Foi em uma cena de explosão que até mesmo Harry se assustou, que ele sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua, procurando apoio. Ao perceber o que tinha feito, ela recolheu a mão rapidamente.

– Ah, desculpa – ela se apressou em dizer, mas se surpreendeu quando Harry tomou a sua mão e continuou segurando.

– Tudo bem – ele sorriu e pensou que se as luzes estivessem acesas, teria visto o rosto de Karen ficar vermelho – Até eu me assustei.

A tensão entre eles aumentou a partir desse momento e se passaram dez longos minutos. Foram exatos dez minutos, porque Harry olhava para o relógio sem parar. O sentimento de culpa aos poucos era sobreposto por outro, que ele tentava em vão esconder.

Até que em mais uma cena de ação, Harry sentiu Karen aumentar a pressão em sua mão, e foi no momento em que ele se virou ao mesmo tempo em que ela também virava para encará-lo que aconteceu o beijo.

Todo o sentimento de culpa foi mandado para o véu. Naquele momento, Harry só queria sentir os lábios de Karen – que correspondia com igual intensidade. O sabor era de pipoca amanteigada e ele com certeza apreciou muito mais do que a própria pipoca.

Eles se separaram ofegantes, ela pareceu sem saber o que dizer.

– Harry, eu... Escuta, você deve ter visto lá na bilheteria que...

– Eu vi – ele interrompeu – Para ser sincero, aconteceu algo assim comigo esses dias.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando Harry. Talvez a impressão que ela teve de Harry tenha mudado, afinal. Ele resolveu se manifestar:

– Desculpa se forcei alguma situação com você, eu não queria nada disso. Afinal, você ainda gosta do seu namorado e eu... Para ser sincero, eu também gosto da minha namorada. Só... aconteceu. – o sentimento de culpa voltou.

– Me diz uma coisa – Karen perguntou, nervosa – Você não ficou comigo só por pena, não é? Quero dizer, "a menina triste que foi largada pelo namorado na porta do cinema" e coisa e tal.

– Claro que não! – ele disse um pouco alto demais, fazendo algumas pessoas pedirem silêncio – Claro que não, eu realmente gostei de você! Quero dizer, nosso primeiro encontro não foi algo muito natural, eu estava com um balde de pipoca na cabeça – ela abafou o riso, nervosa – mas quando eu vi você esperando por mim na fila, sorrindo, eu gostei, gostei de te ver lá. Gostei do seu sorriso, da sua voz, de tudo.

Ela ainda o encarava. Harry não sabia mais o que dizer, apenas desabafou.

– A verdade é que nunca traí minha namorada e você pode pensar o que quiser de mim agora, mas eu gostei desse beijo e fico feliz que tenha sido com você.

– Bem... – Karen falou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio – Tecnicamente, você não traiu sua namorada, afinal, se eu entendi bem, vocês estão brigados.

Harry tornou a olhar para ela, pôde perceber os olhos ansiosos.

– Sim... Não nos falamos há uma semana.

– Bom, eu briguei com meu namorado há umas... duas horas... E sinceramente, não arrependendo de ter ficado com você, mesmo ainda gostando dele, porque gostei de você logo de cara, e você foi legal comigo, então... Aconteceu.

Harry ficou surpreso. Não eram todas as mulheres que pensavam assim e ficou imaginando o que Gina teria feito durante a semana que passou. O sentimento de culpa de repente era quase nulo.

– Então... – ele começou, mas ela colocou o dedo em seus lábios, para silenciá-lo.

– O que acontece no escurinho do cinema, fica no escurinho do cinema, o que acha? – ela perguntou, piscando um olho e sorrindo.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas sorriu em seguida. Foi o sinal que Karen precisava para puxá-lo pelo colarinho e colar seus lábios no dele novamente, agora num beijo mais intenso que o anterior e as mãos explorando seus cabelos com voracidade.

O restante do filme Harry só pôde acompanhar com a visão um pouco embaçada devido aos óculos tortos no rosto e pelo som produzido pelo filme, e apesar de não ter conseguido acompanhar o desenrolar da trama à risca, ele não se importou nem um pouco.

Somente quando os créditos apareceram na tela é que ele conseguiu respirar com mais facilidade. As luzes se acenderam e ao se levantar, reparou que os baldes de pipocas, o dele vazio, jaziam esquecidos no chão. Karen riu um pouco envergonhada.

Ao saírem da sala de cinema, Karen estancou subitamente e Harry, acompanhando o olhar dela, viu um rapaz loiro de óculos, um pouco mais alto do que ele, que olhava para todos os lados, procurando alguém.

– É ele? – ele perguntou.

– É – ela respondeu, sem desviar o olhar e sem sorrir. Por fim, voltou-se para Harry – Bem... Acho que nos despedimos aqui.

– Quer que eu te acompanhe até lá? Não quero que ele grite com você de novo.

– Não, tudo bem. Ele com certeza está arrependido – ela sorriu, marota – Isso quer dizer que poderei maltratá-lo como quiser durante o fim de semana para ele se redimir.

– Então... O que acontece no escuro do cinema...

– Fica no escuro do cinema – ela completou sorrindo – Obrigada por ter salvado a minha sexta-feira, Harry. Espero que faça as pazes com sua namorada.

Karen se afastou, caminhando em direção ao namorado, que parecia realmente arrependido. Harry observou ela o esnobar, mas saíram os dois lado a lado.

Sozinho na porta do cinema, ele colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco e voltou a caminhar em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Talvez fosse melhor beber alguma coisa para pensar no que fez e procurar Gina só no sábado. Ou talvez no domingo.

* * *

**Fim.**


End file.
